User talk:Brianultimatedragon/Archive 2
Archives * Archive 1 Please don't leave message on the archive, thank you. New Stan 14 Episode Stan is stuck as Eon for now. I have insurance for giant fire balls hitting my house! In your face Heatblast! 14:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S I am going to start WoT! RE Crossover Yeah! Maybe the portal is to the QFB Time Line! I have insurance for giant fire balls hitting my house! In your face Heatblast! 14:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S Can you write it? Alien for the Blog Here you go. I have insurance for giant fire balls hitting my house! In your face Heatblast! 14:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE Many Quiestions What? Can you refrase that? I have insurance for giant fire balls hitting my house! In your face Heatblast! 15:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Okaaaaay..... It was a question, don't get and.... wait I WASN'T ASKING YOU! I read your thing but can you tell me how I could possibly know that? I believe that you are going to yell at me. Man, I hate people anger issues then he's to deny or do something with blocking for a few days. So lets end this now before a war goes on. Okay? Jonathan (J - U - U) 15:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE What ever we were talking about Okay. Did you read the begining of WoT? I have insurance for giant fire balls hitting my house! In your face Heatblast! 15:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE WoT Begining Hold on for writing. I am writing it right now. Just hold on please. I have insurance for giant fire balls hitting my house! In your face Heatblast! 15:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Cannonbolt How tall is he? I though Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 21:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) re Cannonbolt I made Greybolt and his picture. Why? [[User:Dan Tennyson| I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 13:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Rath Fight I made the pics you want for the comics. I thought I could upload them tomorrow, but it's on today:   i like apples 14:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Spikeback pics Okay, I thought they should be big enough, but here are bigger images. I made them .png too.   i like apples 14:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Small pic That is the biggest I can make. Just make the pic bigger or something.   i like apples 15:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Archive 127 isn't too much! (I saw your message for Dan after leaving him one.) 200 is when I do it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Archive Yeah, but I decided to change my standards. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Rath Okay, but give short credits at the bottom of the picture. Great comic, by the way. It's funny. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) WHAT! Since when was I editing other people's user pages?!? I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 15:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow Your going to block me. For adding a freakin picture of an Orishan with a Omnitrix symbol. It even says this: Acidic is an Orishan that can shoot acid. He's in the Powermatrix. If you block me from that, your mean. I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 15:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) K I am ignoring you starting after this message. I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 15:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Dan is right Dan is right about this. It even says on Acidic's page that he is a Orishan, so it makes sense to put Waterhazard's pic. Besides, you can't ban someone for that.   i like apples 16:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Negative Heatstone I made a picture of Negative Heatstone for you if you want it.Watch Tennyson Force And Like It! 17:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ]] Re:AT2D Whoa! That sounds so cool! Do you know if that will be the end because you know, Perry has revealed his identity? Or is that all the info that has been released? Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 08:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I KNEW IT! I WAS SAYING THAT ONLY ADMINS COULD LEAVE IT THERE. Because I never heard Nick 10 and that Ben 10,000 how it all started was never heard by me until I found it and only saw 8 episodes. I just don't think it should be one until at least season 1 is over. JUU shouldn't go on it yet. It has to be major afcorss. So I'm hoping that I can have at least 5 fans and have season 1 finished, so I'm going to move the fan list from the bottom to the top. It should be major but not that many people are interested in it. I am making the episodes longer if you notice. I make episodes every Friday so you can check out my 2nd U in my signature and look at the latest one I created. Tell me what you think of it. Brian, I have 2 questions. #Why are you up so early? It's 6:30 AM here. #Why would QFB be on hiatus if it takes place in Summer and almost one-third of summer is over? Jonathan (J - U - U) 10:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vorkus Sure, thanks! Just remove the Omnitrix symbol and make the pic clearer.   i like apples 07:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Vorkus Yeah, his eye color is green.   i like apples 07:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Vorkus pic That pic is great! Thanks. Hey, do you want me to make a better pic of Cannonman?   i like apples 07:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Cannonman Here he is: His color isn't so accurate though.   i like apples 07:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Plz could u please vote for my series in the featured series i'm not forcing u.I am robot king of the monkey things how? How do u put the template like the omnitrix alien template in your aliens page.User:Charbel2001 Can I ask you something? It's in the title. http://xat.com/JHEP Jonathan (J - U - U) 18:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sneak Peek Okay go on the wiki chat now. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 10:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) my series Can u list my series with the other series on the home page plx.User:Charbel2001 Request Here you go! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 16:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Brian on being one of the #1 Fans! Heres your reward Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 00:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much Thank you very much. I really needed to get rid of the pages... and yes, also the red signature link. Just Chillin' (much to Azmuth's annoyance) ;-P 15:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC)